On some packing lines in the tobacco industry, each packet of cigarettes produced or being produced on the line is provided with a coupon, which at times is folded to form at least two superimposed portions connected along a fold.
Single-sheet coupons, i.e. defined by a nonfolded sheet element, are normally supplied to a packing line by means of a conveying member, which retains the coupons by suction and feeds them on to the line successively.
When dealing with folded coupons, however, such a conveying method, though cheap and easy to implement, poses several drawbacks, by the conveying member only engaging one of the folded portions of the coupon by suction, while the other/s, not being position controlled in any way, are allowed to “flap” freely and detach from the portion retained by suction.